dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Theodore Rasalgethi
Theodore Rasalgethi (スィーアッドー・ラサルゲスィ) is a character in the DXD: Legends of Tomorrow verse. He is the PE teacher working at the Rising Sun Academy; a school created to raise people capable of fighting the supernatural. He is well known for his excessive excitment and one of the reasons the school charges are so high since he tends to go overboard and cause about 40% of the damage that the school repairs every month. Appearance Theodore is an extremely tall and overly-muscular man with a strong presence. His hair spikes on top of his head accompained with big eyebrows of the same whitish color. His eyes are usually sunken in and obscured, and instead of pupils he has two shining circles that further emphasizes his burning personality. He usually shows a bright smile which reveals his perfect teeth. He is tall, excesively even and has taned skin. He usually wears a plain white shirt with matches his hair and militar pants and boots. When he has to wear formal clothes he doesn't uses a formal jacket because his muscles usually reap them and any other clothes that are restrictive in movement. Personality He is very colorful and have a lot of dramatic flair. Always sporting a giant smile, he usually shows off a bright, can-do attitude that borders on being obnoxious. He possesses a fatherly attitude towards his students, which he is not afraid to show. He is quick to give encouraging advice to them when the situation calls for it; although his cheerfulness can be very overwhelming, specially to those with gloomy or depressive personalities, which he wants to stick with the most to "cheer them up" driving some of them to hate him because no matter how much he tries, he can come to help them with their mindset being so optimistic and oafish. He usually goes overdrive and causes troubles for the school because he loses control over his power because of his excitable personality, causing about 40% of the montly damage that the school grounds receive. History TBA Plot TBA Powers & abilities 'Herculean strength: '''Theodore diplays superhuman strength, superhuman speed, greatly enhanced agility, enhanced reflexes, high durability and the ability to jump really high. His physical prowess is so outstanding that many believes he uses Senjutsu to aid himself, which has been proved wrong several times. His power is so overwhelming that he some times cannot fully control it, ending up wrecking something, earning him the nickname of "Mister Train Wreck". It increases with his level of excitment. * '''High muscular density: '''Thanks to his superhuman strength Theodore's muscles are way more durable and powerful than normal ones, even for ''supernatural ''standars, to the pint that normal weapons like bullets or katanas bounces off harmlessly from his skin. Quotes * TBA Trivia * Theodore's appearance, powers and personality are bassed on the character ''Toshinori "All Might" Yagi, a pro-hero from My Hero Academia * His nickname "Train Wreck-sensei" is used by his students as an actual name as following: Train=first name, Wreck=surname'' '' * His lastname, Rasalgethi is actually the name coined to Alpha Herculi, a multiple star system in the constellation Hercules. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Hanten'in-san